In the prior art, first user equipment (such as a smartphone) having a call transfer function may transfer a call to itself to second user equipment using the call transfer function such that when the first user equipment is unavailable, a user can answer the call to the first user equipment using the second user equipment. However, how to transfer a call to the first user equipment to the second user equipment using the call transfer function becomes one of problems that need to be resolved by call transfer.
The prior art provides a call transfer method, where the method includes making a call for setting to a network in which first user equipment is located, and then under the guidance of a network side, remotely setting a call transfer function of the first user equipment, and transferring a call to the first user equipment to second user equipment by means of manual setting. The prior art also provides another call transfer method, where the method includes sending a short message service message including an activation instruction and a phone number of second user equipment to first user equipment, and after the first user equipment receives the short message service message, activating, by the first user equipment, a call transfer function of the first user equipment, and transferring a call to the first user equipment to the second user equipment.
Because the first method provided by the prior art requires a network side and a user to perform manual setting, while in the other method provided by the prior art, a user needs to edit an activation instruction and a phone number in a short message service message, operation processes of the two methods are complex. As a result accuracy of the call transfer is reduced when a user performs call transfer using the foregoing two methods.